1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a blind, plug-in or quick connect coupling between a housing having an opening and a hose or tube.
2. Prior Art
In a number of applications, it is desirable to provide a quick connect or plug-in installation for gas or liquid fluids in order to provide a sealed connection between a housing or wall having a bore, aperture or opening therethrough and a hose or tube. In one type of application, the housing is cast with an opening.
While a threaded connection is a possible alternative, this may involve additional steps in providing threading in the opening of the housing. Additionally, a threaded connection requires proper tightening during installation in order to avoid over tightening or under tightening. Additionally, in some applications, space requirements make it difficult to install and utilize a threaded connection.
Plug-in or quick connect types of couplings may be used in various applications, such as automotive applications including emission systems, crank case ventilation systems, and engine vacuum systems. Other applications for plug-in or quick connect couplings include appliances and fuel storage containers.
Various types of tube to tube connectors are known, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,152,815 and 3,453,005, which connect one tube or hose to another tube or hose.
Prior connectors include Baumgartner (U.S. Publication No. US 2006/0244258) which discloses a quick connect coupling for a pipe with a coupling body 3 having an opening 4.
Mlyajima et al. (U.S. Publication No. US 2002/0130515) discloses a press-siphon fit tubular connector with a plurality of annular projections 27.
Gordy et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,379) discloses a conduit anchoring device having an inner sleeve member 18, an outer sleeve member 20 concentrically arranged about the inner sleeve member in an annular collar member 22 concentrically arranged around the outer sleeve member. The anchoring assembly is inserted into an opening in a wall to cause resilient prongs 36 to be compressed by the walls of the support opening. When the collar flange portion 40 engages a face of the support member 16, the prongs 36 spring radially apart so that the free extremities engage the opposite face of the support member.
Zenko et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,556) discloses a quick connect coupling which requires a recessed shoulder in a wall or housing.
Notwithstanding the foregoing, there remains a need for a simple, press fit plug-in installation fitting for direct connection of a hose or tube to an opening in a wall or housing.
There also remains a need for a simple, press fit, plug-in installation fitting that may be secured to a wall structure by blindly installing into a plain hole.